Raised By Wolves: The Real Ending
by Bones Of Fae
Summary: What I think should have happened at the end of book three SPOILER! do not read if you havent read the final book!


**Disclaimer**:I** Do Not Own This Story Or Characters**

**Me:**no matter how much I want to _grumbling_

**Chase: **Can we get on with this I want to live this time thank u very much

**Me: **It's not my fault Jennifer killed you in her story

**Chase: **F*** You

**Me: **Do you want to get get killed again

**Chase: **No _whispers meany_

**Me: **Just for that I'm not telling you how it ends

ok back to the story

**Bryn's POV**

_Chase_ I heard him coming closer, but I couldn't move the pain was too great. I was fading away, the world around me going dark. The last thing I saw was Chase leaning over me. He had seen what happened. The years of being around werewolves had finally caught up to me. I whispered to Chase _Love y__o__u _my words were weak even through the bond. Then I faded away, the nothingness consuming. When I awoke it was not to my body. I was with Chase in the field by ourselves. I reached over and let my fingers run through his hair. When he looked up I saw the tear tracks going down his cheeks. All I had to say was _Chase_ to get him to calm down, but he stared at me disbelieving that I was actually there. He said_, "Bryn is that actually you. Yes it's me why wouldn't be me."_ That's when he tackled me to the ground, and started to kiss me wherever he could. "_I'm happy you're here to Chase, but why are you acting like I died. Bryn everyone thinks you're dead. The only reason Devon hasn't stepped up yet is because we could feel you through the bond, but I couldn't see you in the dreams except for once, although you were having seizures, and you couldn't talk. What happened to you? All I remember is a wolf with markings like Shay coming towards me at a run, and then darkness. Chase look for my body at the glen where I go to be alone. It won't be pretty, but trust me it hurt me more than it will hurt you. Chase go it will be a long time yet for me to return to my body, but you can find me. I'll tell Dev I'm still breathing in a roundabout way, and tell him you're bringing me back. I love you Chase. _He walked over to me, and rubbed my cheek, and faded away. After he left I headed towards Dev's bond. I went, and touched his bond. His energy engulfed me, but I could talk to him. "Dev_, Chase is coming with my body. I'm alive, but barely. I need help my body's failing. Don't tell Chase I don't want him more worried. BRONWYN! Where are you? I'm coming. Your brother attacked me in the glen. It's not going to be pretty don't let the younger ones come close, and only tell Lake, Mitch, and Ali that I'm still alive. I don't want to give anyone false hope. Cause if I come back it won't be as a human. WHAT! Dev I've got to go my body is coming to." _ I slowly walked away from him, but as I did I began to fade. I was awakening. I disappeared. I felt two hands on my body, and water dripping on me. The whispered voice of Chase as he cried at the sight of me with my body shredded by the claws of Shay I tried to rely, but found to my dismay I could not even move. Slowly he picked me up off the ground, and then the pain started. It was all consuming until I couldn't think, hear, or feel anything except me and Chase. After a while the pain devoured me, and I passed out. I woke up laying in the glen, and looked at my body. I could barely tell what my body had looked like before the attack, but some of the cuts were starting to heal up. As the cuts healed something within me began to stir. It wanted to run to change, and the moon was calling it. That is when Chase appeared in the glen. _Bryn… Chase… _that's when I ran to him as he stared at me finally knowing that no matter what I was going to survive. I ran into his arms and kissed with as much love and passion as I could as he kissed me back just as hard. _Bryn… why did you not let me take Shane's revenge, I looked up at him and said, "If I had would you still be alive, or would you have passed. I couldn't take that chance with you knowing I could survive this, but …" _I was cut off then as the call of the moon got stronger I needed to run. Now! I started to run going for the woods slowly my body started to slip away as I ran continuing until I was no longer Bryn, but someone else entirely. I could not name it yet, but I knew in time I would. I was free. I ran through trees until I came upon a wolf with it coat the color of the darkest of night it watched me with a watchful eye. I could not tell where I knew this wolf, but something felt right about him. Suddenly I heard the word _mate _shift through my thoughts as I continued to judge my opponent just to realize he was unable to even think of attacking me, for I am his alpha. I started to get closer to him as my human memories began to return. He was Chase my mate the only one I would ever completely trust no matter what would happen he would always have my back. I walked up to the wolf, and licked his snout. He then returned the lick as he acknowledged me of being his mate as wolves for the first time.

**Ya I love cliffhangers, but if you want me to write more you have to press that button that has that funny word on it that says REVIEW you know that one so you can see what happens to Bryn when she comes out of her dream plain with Chase ... so Review!**


End file.
